


Unconventional Saturday

by Black_Dawn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Dates, M/M, Whiskey - Freeform, get well soon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 10:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13545339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Dawn/pseuds/Black_Dawn
Summary: This drabble has been written for the "Get well soon" booklet for CrushedRose.Thanks to @bokkle-oran-doove and @egmon73 for their work and their patience.





	Unconventional Saturday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrushedRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrushedRose/gifts).



Meeting Mycroft Holmes wasn’t unusual for Greg. They had a lot to discuss about Sherlock’s behavior, and both agreed they had to keep an eye on him.  Until John Watson appeared on the drama stage.

After the very first night when John saved Sherlock’s life killing the cabby (and yes they both agreed Sherlock would have died) their meetings changed nature. They both felt a lower weight on their shoulders, both inclined to think they needed those moments on a more personal level.

On a very particular day Greg found himself in front of his closet, searching for those skinny pair of black jeans he bought but never worn at work, and besides work his interests could be resumed in two capital letters: M.H.

He left the clean trousers, a blue t-shirt and his jeans shirt of his bed and went out for his usual Saturday football match hoping to get back in time.

At the same time on the other side of London a tall pale man with ginger hair and beard was standing in front of his mirror wondering if to shave or not, “ _because last week the inspector observed he would have look good unshaven_ ”

“That’s the point: where does the kindness end and the true interest starts? Should Mycroft attempt to do the first move or just sit and wait?”

Who or what lead them there, was unknown, the last time they met they started talking about Sherlock and his case at the whiskey museum _.._

_museum-whiskey- bottles-taste-tasting-whiskey tasting_..

et voilà!! They arranged to book at the “Cadenheads Whisky Shop and Tasting Room’s Experience” for the following Saturday!

It was 6.50 p.m. when Mycroft’s black car stopped in front of the shop, the man who got out was different from the usual passenger, the two days ginger beard on his face, comfortable corduroy trousers and a matching jumper under the parka recently bought.

He was standing on the other side of the street smoking, still unsure about what he was really doing there, when  he saw THE MAN walking quickly towards the shop, he got out from the shower not more than fifteen minutes before as his hair were still wet , he dressed quickly with a pair of _oh very skinny jeans!!_

He was clearly worried to be late, which meant he cared about this meeting, but was meeting the correct word?

According to the big smile Gregory made as he saw him, it should have been definitely called  “Date”.


End file.
